Curiosity
by Baka con cuernos
Summary: En resumidas cuentas, podríamos decir que Castiel tiene la culpa de que Alexy y Kentin terminaran juntos. Lime.


**Curiosity**

.

.

.

—¿Es en serio?

La mirada incrédula del pelirrojo lo desconcertó. Alexy asintió, dudoso.

—Déjame ver si escuché bien. ¿Nunca has estado con una chica? —Castiel hizo la bolsa de botanas a un lado y miró expectante al chico de cabello azul, queriendo buscar en sus ademanes y expresiones algún rastro de mentira.

—Ya te lo dije. Tuve una novia pero eso fue en preescolar. Así que no, nunca he estado con una chica. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? —contestó Alexy con un ligero deje de molestia en la voz.

Castiel soltó un bufido, sin creérselo todavía.

Cuando el señor Farrés los castigó por dormir y holgazanear durante la clase de historia, no creyó que se metería en este asunto. Después de todo, se suponía que solo iban a limpiar el sótano al terminar la escuela. Claro que ninguno contaba con que Sucrette decidiera ir a _ayudarlos_.

Claro, sin con ayudar se refería a dejarlos encerrados cuando casi estaban por terminar.

Hace aproximadamente unas dos horas la chica se había ido a buscar ayuda y hace justamente veinte minutos había regresado para comunicarles que estarían _felizmente_ encerrados hasta mañana en la mañana cuando el conserje llegara con las llaves correspondientes.

Así que ahora se encontraba encerrado, acompañado de Castiel y de Kentin. Todo marchaba relativamente bien; Kentin, resignado, se acomodó en una esquina del sótano y ahora estaba más que dormido. Castiel, por su parte, había tenido la maravillosa idea de interrogar a Alexy sobre su orientación sexual.

Al principio Alexy creyó que se trataba de alguna clase de broma por parte del pelirrojo, pero después de varias cuestiones, se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna burla de Castiel, era simplemente curiosidad. Eso, de alguna manera, le pareció tierno.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que no te gustan las chicas si nunca has estado con una? —preguntó Castiel. Alexy se quedó un momento meditándolo.

—Pues simplemente lo sé. Es decir, no siento ninguna atracción de ese tipo hacia ellas.

—Pero si nunca lo has probado, no puedes saberlo con exactitud —insistió.

Alexy iba a responder que sí podía, que él se sentía atraído a los chicos y que las chicas no lograban ese efecto en él. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró casi inmediatamente. Un vestigio de duda se filtró en él.

Muy pocas veces Alexy se cuestionaba cosas acerca de su orientación sexual. Él prefería no quebrarse la cabeza con cada interrogante que se le presentaba, pues él simple y llanamente se sentía inclinado hacia personas de su mismo sexo. Para él, los detalles sobraban.

A Alexy le gustaban los chicos y punto.

Sin embargo, la cuestión de Castiel lo dejó pensando. ¿Acaso Castiel tenía razón? Porque, de alguna manera, le parecía que lo que había dicho tenía sentido. ¿Será que su falta de experiencia con las chicas tenía que ver con su inclinación sexual? No sonaba tan ilógico. Tal vez lo que pasaba era que nunca había encontrado a la chica adecuada. Tal vez es que nunca se había dado la oportunidad de sentir algo por una mujer.

Él, desde hace mucho, sabía que era gay. Lo supo desde la primera vez en que él y Eric Davidson, su vecino en aquel entonces, se besaron a escondidas cuando eran niños. Lo confirmó en el momento que sintió su corazón partirse cuando se enteró que su profesor Henri Evans, quien había sido su amor platónico por años, iba a casarse.

Pero, ¿será que estaba tan embelesado con los chicos que nunca pudo prestar real atención a una mujer?

 _¿Será posible?_

Su madre solía decirle algo similar. " _Alexy, cómete tus vegetales. No puedes decir que no te gustan, si nunca los has probado"._

.

Miró la escena con diversión.

Castiel le aplicaba la ley del hielo, de manera preciosa, a Sucrette. Al parecer al pelirrojo no le causó nada de gracia dormir en el duro suelo del sótano y despertar con un terrible dolor de espalda. Sucrette había sido ignorada unas dos mil veces en lo que iba del día. La chica estaba totalmente frustrada, mientras que Castiel no daba muestras de ceder ni un poco. Ahora mismo ella estaba de rodillas, suplicándole perdón, pero él ni siquiera la miraba.

Después de un rato, Sucrette se hartó y se fue, no sin antes mostrarle a Castiel su lindo dedo medio.

Armin y Alexy rieron con ganas. Indudablemente Sucrette era una chica muy singular. Ella fue la primera en entrar al sótano, según ella, a rescatarlos. Sin embargo, fue también la primera en salir, casi cayéndose y con un sonrojo en su rostro. Al principio Alexy no supo por qué, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Castiel y vio que éste tenía un pequeño pero común problema mañanero en su entrepierna y comprendió.

De eso hacían tres días, y Castiel aún seguía molesto con la chica.

Por otro lado, Alexy prácticamente no había pegado ojo estos días por estar dándole vueltas en su cabeza al tema que él mismo denominó como _la duda_. Simplemente no entendía cómo Castiel con tan simples palabras pudo provocarle tal bruma de incertidumbre que no lograba disipar.

No tenía sentido. No había ninguna razón para que tomara importancia a lo dicho por Castiel, después de todo, ¿él que iba a saber? Sólo Alexy podía decir con exactitud lo que pasaba con sus relaciones y el cómo se sentía al respecto. Y si Alexy se sabía a sí mismo homosexual, entonces no había más nada que pensar.

No tenía lógica alguna. No existía ninguna razón para dudar de lo que él era. ¿Entonces por qué seguía dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto? Eso era lo que más agobiaba a Alexy, más allá de todas sus cavilaciones sobre el tema.

No le cabía la menor duda de que todo aquello era una tremenda tontería. Estaba seguro que más tarde tan solo rodaría los ojos y pensaría en lo ridículo que fue por tomarle tanta importancia a algo que no era ni por error algo relevante. Y a pesar de saberlo, no comprendía porque esa persistente _heterocuriosidad_ seguía mortificando sus pensamientos.

Esa mañana había despertado cansado a causa de carecer de un sueño tranquilo. Durante su desayuno, miró fijamente el techo y finalmente concluyó que la palabra adecuada para su situación no era _duda,_ sino _curiosidad._

Entonces entendió. No es que dudara de sus preferencias, ni de él mismo. Lo que ocurría era algo tan natural en una persona como lo era respirar. La conversación que tuvo con Castiel había despertado en él la curiosidad persistente que no hacía más que agobiarle la mente con un montón de _¿Y si…?_

Y como cualquier otra curiosidad, debía ser saciada adecuadamente, ¿no?

Quería terminar de una vez por todas con esa situación y volver a su pacífica y homosexual vida normal, por ello decidió incursionarse en una pequeña especie de _prueba_.

Ese día, Alexy decidió prestar atención al sexo femenino. Quería ver si causaban algo en él, quería probarse a sí mismo y ver qué sucedía. Castiel ya lo había dicho: _¿Cómo sabes que no te gustan, si nunca has estado con una?_ Así que, en búsqueda de acallar su abrumadora curiosidad, tan sólo debería probar con una chica, ¿no es así?

Parecía ser un plan fácil. Sólo necesitaba una ayuda femenina.

Primero pensó en Violetta, quien aún estaba enamorada de él. Empero, desechó esa idea al instante; no era lo suficientemente cruel para jugar así con sentimientos ajenos. Siguió pensando en otras posibilidades, pero sencillamente ninguna idea le agradaba.

Al final optó por pedírselo a Sucrette. Era su mejor amiga, seguro comprendería. Al fin y al cabo, solo se trataba de una pequeña prueba en busca de un bien mayor: su tranquilidad.

Así pues, se levantó de su asiento y salió del aula. Tenía suerte, Farrés no iría a dar clase ese día; seguramente el karma hizo de las suyas por haberlos castigado el otro día. Salió al pasillo principal y miró alrededor, buscando a Sucrette.

Caminó por los pasillos del Instituto durante unos minutos mirando sus alrededores en busca de alguna pista de Sucrette, hasta que al fin la encontró en el patio, cerca del club de jardinería.

—Hey, Su. —la llamó Alexy. Ella volteó a verlo y sonrió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada, tan sólo que no aguantaba ver la cara de perro de Castiel —contestó la chica al tiempo que rodaba los ojos con molestia—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Alexy tragó duro, era ahora o nunca.

—Yo… venía a pedirte un favor. Un favor muy importante, Su—Sucrette asintió, y lo miró atenta. Alexy se cuestionó por un momento si lo que haría estaba bien. No, obviamente no lo estaba. A pesar de eso y de su creciente incomodidad, decidió continuar—. Puede sonarte loco y quizás no aceptes pero…

—Ya dime.

—¿Aceptarías… —Alexy le envió una mirada sugerente, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado—, conmigo? Ya sabes…

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin captar la idea—. ¿Qué?

Sucrette era una buena chica, pero también era demasiado lenta en algunas ocasiones. Alexy respiró exasperado.

—Que si tú y yo podríamos intentar algo —dijo Alexy entre nervioso y frustrado, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar tan embarazosa situación. Definitivamente esto no había sido una buena idea.

—¿Algo como qué?

—¡No sé! Algo como sexual —soltó sin pensar.

Alexy quiso golpearse a sí mismo en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca. No había querido decir eso.

Sucrette sólo lo miró estupefacta, al tiempo que se ponía tan roja como un foco de navidad.

Alexy iba a explicarle todo, empezando por el hecho de que en realidad _sexual_ no era la palabra adecuada para referirse a pedirle un beso o algo por el estilo. No obstante, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no estaba en el patio, junto a Sucrette, sino que estaba siendo arrastrado rumbo a los vestuarios del gimnasio, con un cuerpo extraño jalándolo fuertemente.

De la nada, alguien había aparecido y se lo había llevado a rastras hasta aquel lugar inusualmente vacío. Miró a su captor. Era Kentin.

—¿Realmente pensabas hacer eso, Alexy? —preguntó en un tono mordaz, haciendo estremecer a Alexy.

Él solo desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Kentin sonaba molesto, muy molesto.

—¿Quién te crees para arrastrarme hasta acá? —reclamó con molestia, ignorando su pregunta.

—Respóndeme.

Alexy resopló exasperado —Eso no te incumbe.

—Sí me incumbe —habló gravemente, Alexy alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

—Dame una razón.

Kentin guardó silencio. Tras unos segundos, Alexy se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo, su camino fue bloqueado. Kentin lo arrinconó, quedando el cuerpo de Alexy entre la pared y el castaño. Sus miradas chocaron; rosa contra verde. Se miraban con intensidad, con un cúmulo de sentimientos ahogados queriendo salir a flote.

Finalmente, Alexy desvió la mirada, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Dame una razón —repitió.

Kentin sonrió de lado.

—Te daré miles.

Acto seguido Kentin acercó sus labios al rostro de Alexy y depositó un casto beso en la comisura de su boca. Volvió a besarle, pero ahora con mucha más fuera y energía, casi con desesperación. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Alexy, haciendo que éste emitiera un tenue gemido que fue suficiente para lograr encender a su acompañante.

Alexy sentía que le temblaban las piernas con el simple roce de ese húmedo beso. Abrazó a Kentin del cuello, quien era apenas unos centímetros más alto que él, y enredó sus dedos entre las hebras castañas de su compañero. Siguieron besándose hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron por oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse, con un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

Volvieron a mirarse con ímpetu. Alexy tenía la respiración entrecortada y un ligero color rosado adornaba sus mejillas. A Kentin se le complicó contenerse al ver esa imagen.

—¿Sabías que me gustas, Alexy? —el aludido se congeló y lo miró asombrado, sin poder decir nada.

—Yo…

Kentin lo miró con diversión y negó levemente con la cabeza. Volvió a besarlo antes de que Alexy pudiera decir algo más.

—No hables —susurró en su oído Kentin, para luego morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que Alexy se arqueara contra él.

Kentin hundió su nariz en el cuello de su acompañante y aspiró su aroma. Alexy tan sólo cerró los ojos disfrutando los miles de sensaciones que le provocaba el moreno. Tenerlo así, con sus fuertes brazos rodeándolo, lo hacían sentir el ser más afortunado del universo. Su cercanía le embriagaba los sentidos y no podía más hacer nada más que dejarse llevar.

Kentin comenzó a repartir pequeños besos y mordiscos en su cuello, mientras Alexy mordía su labio inferior intentando silenciar cualquier sonido que delatara lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de Kentin.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando sintió las frías y ásperas manos de Kentin colarse por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su espalda y sus costados, haciendo que Alexy perdiera aún más la conciencia de dónde estaban y con quién estaba, sólo importándole ahora lo increíblemente bien que se sentía su piel bajo el tacto de Kentin.

Kentin pegó su cuerpo aún más al de Alexy, sintiendo la temperatura aumentar varios grados alrededor de ellos. La presión en su entrepierna no hacía sino aumentar conforme tocaba y besaba un nuevo centímetro de piel de Alexy. Sin poder contenerse, comenzó a tirar la camiseta de Alexy hacia arriba en un intento por despojarlo de la estorbosa prenda.

Sin recordar dónde había quedado su pudor, Alexy decidió que era hora de mover las cosas al siguiente nivel, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Miró a Kentin, con la vista nublada de placer, y antes de poder quitarse cualquier prenda escucharon unos pasos, luego unas risas.

Se separaron instantáneamente y se giraron hacia la entrada que seguía cerrada. Probablemente tan solo se trataba de algunos miembros del club de basquetbol.

Alexy miró nervioso a Kentin, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

—No pasa nada —aseguró con aparente tranquilidad—. Ven conmigo.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Alexy siguió a Kentin hasta la salida de emergencias. Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera de peligro, ambos se relajaron visiblemente. Alexy se encontró a sí mismo sumamente nervioso y avergonzado por lo que acababa de acontecer, así que prefirió no decir nada. Kentin, por su parte, se veía pensativo y Alexy no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué estaría pensando.

—Entonces… —comenzó a hablar Kentin un poco vacilante.

Alexy lo miró, atento.

Kentin también lo miró y sonrió en su dirección —Creo que ya no hay motivo para que te interese una chica, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó confundido. Luego Alexy recordó lo sucedido con Sucrette y todo el tema de su _curiosidad_. Increíblemente, Kentin, sin saberlo, había resuelto ese asunto que lo venía molestando desde hace días. Busco en su interior algún vestigio de sus anteriores dilemas, pero no encontró nada. Cualquier interés en comprobar las palabras de Castiel había desaparecido.

Pero, ¿cómo no? Teniendo a semejante hombre frente a él, sonriéndole de esa forma tan atractiva, Alexy se sintió más homosexual que nunca.

Rodó los ojos divertido por lo ridículo que había sido estos últimos días. _Tal como había predicho._

—¿Estás loco? —respondió con alegría—, ninguna chica se compara a ti.

Kentin sonrió satisfecho, acercándose a él.

—Perfecto.

.

.

.

.

Comencé este One-Shot hace años, y hoy por fin me decidí a terminarlo, a pesar de que ya no sigo mucho el fandom de amour sucré. Espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo esto. Y si no, siempre pueden decirme qué no les gustó en un comentario.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
